Daijoubu
by Furzball
Summary: Sakura is facing the most difficult challenge as she trying to help recover Syaoran Li's memories that were lost during a severe car crush. At the mean time she had fell utterly under Eriol's charm. Things became conplicated as the arrivel of Tomoyo...RR
1. Default Chapter

____________________________________  
  
Daijoubu - Tribute to the enchanted bond between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.all right reserve to CLAMP ^^;; so don't sue me.  
  
Daijoubu (a) Furzball  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
FORWARD- Part of the story  
  
Sakura:  
  
Each time Sakura returned home, she faced the dismallness and emptiness that were placed upon her soul. The ache came softly, until she does not even notice how much pain her heart was feeling. For she understood that she would never be complete without him.Tears were not enough to express her deep yet unrequited love.  
  
"Syaoran kun." Sakura murmured softly. Ever so often would the refined memories flow back. How regretful that she had never had the chance to ask him whether she was really worth that much effort from him.  
  
Li sama's warning flashed into her mind as she remembered, "As you know Xiao Lang is the descendant of the Li Empire, it is required for him to be dutiful to the tradition of the family." Yelan's cold yet stern voice rang out, "I suggest that you forget all your past. It is obvious that there will be no future for you two."  
  
How true.  
  
How ironic that it was Syaoran Li who defied his mother by disobeying the order. They had came too far to break this fragile yet remarkable relationship. But destiny was brutal to the couple, as it crushed their vainly hope once more. Now, she could feel their hearts drifting farther and farther apart.  
  
How cruel life can get, how twisted.  
  
It was almost a month since Syaoran had left for China on a business trip with his mother. For the first time Sakura realized how difficult life was without Syaoran kun.  
  
She missed him so much.  
  
She was afraid that he might silently fade away, that she reminded herself of all the little things that had touched her heart. Deeply touched. For each moment that they had shared together was precious and valuable.  
  
However, it was not enough to ease all her misery.  
  
Things begun to alter slowly, but changes were ever so distinctive. A hint of avoidance fell upon Sakura as everyone drift away from her. The customary amicableness vanished as if it never existed. Even her dear friend Tomoyo chan was too busy for her. Now merely a cool nod to acknowledge her presence, even that was rare. Still she was satisfied with just the nod, but even that was too much too hope for. Sakura had become a nuisance to everyone. No one cared about her any more.except for one.  
  
Eriol.  
  
She had drowned deeply over his music, over his piano, for the sound of saccharine sweat but heart-breaking cry. Just as Syaoran kun, Eriol was calm, collected, deep and composed.  
  
Eriol was so tender.  
  
It was him who comforted her when she was despaired, crestfallen and in her worst state. Now Syaoran was gone, Sakura had fell utterly under Eriol's charm. But still she would not allow herself betray Syaoran. 


	2. The unvanguished Truth

____________________________________  
  
Daijoubu - Tribute to the enchanted bond between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.all right reserve to CLAMP ^^;; so don't sue me.  
  
Daijoubu (a) Furzball  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE- The unvanquished truth  
  
Sakura opened her e-mail in hope there would be messages from Syaoran. Sadly, there was none. Empty as the darkness of the night. A great despondency rose upon her as she sighed.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. It was from Tomoyo chan! Sakura was surprised as well as thrilled. After all it had been such a long time since their last conversation.  
  
"Is it true?" Tomoyo questioned with great concern.  
  
"nani?"  
  
"Syaoran kun.Have you heard?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. Her mind was blank, all the troubles melted. A warm feeling filtered through her heart. Syaoran.the person that she been longing for. Even just hearing his name was comforting.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?"  
  
"Just tell me!" She demanded sounding annoyed.  
  
"Maybe you should know, but not from me." Tomoyo's words faltered leaving Sakura dumbfounded.  
  
Sakura could not refrain but becoming increasingly worried. Her mind was racing through all the possibilities. She was desperate for the truth. Then one person winds its way into her thoughts.  
  
Eriol kun, yes, he would know everything. Sakura arrived at school early the next morning. As usual, Eriol was already there, greeting her politely. He was his casual self, confidant yet erudite. There was something in him that seemed to sooth her. It made her felt exceedingly relieved.  
  
"Syaoran kun."Sakura hesitated to continue, "is he ok?" The words sounded awkward as it rolled out from her tongue. Eriol's once calm expression disappeared as a serious face replaced it. From his pocket, he took out an envelope and held out to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe? Tickets to China?" She stared at him, puzzled by his reaction.  
  
"You will know, once the destination is approached." Eriol replied with a sympathetic smile.  
  
All the time until they finally reached the airport, Sakura did not dare to ask even though she had millions of questions. She was confused by all the action. Everything was happening too fast in such short period, leaving her without time to think or breath. Sakura was lost in a trance, half- conscious. Therefore, she was not aware that they were being followed. It was Eriol who noticed the uneasiness in the atmosphere. He glanced back and caught a glimpse of the shadow behind the entrance door. A faint smile formed at the corner of his lips as he instantly recognized the figure.  
  
Watching enviously at the couple, Tomoyo's heart froze, glistened with tears.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
He has fallen for her, there is no deny. His soft and gentle expression was once reserved for me. But now he is no longer mine alone. Eriol.Is this the end of our bond?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Swallowing a lump, a trace of tear trailed down her cheeks quietly. 


	3. Faded Past

____________________________________  
  
Daijoubu - Tribute to the enchanted bond between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.all right reserve to CLAMP ^^;; so don't sue me.  
  
Daijoubu (a) Furzball  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER TWO- Faded past  
  
Once they settled on the plane, Sakura and Eriol sat side by side. Silence remained between them but strangely she felt safe. Their eyes conveyed, she could feel the intensity in his eyes.as if worried. Sakura turned away, blushing secretly. Ignorance is bliss.  
  
It was unforeseen what would unfold once they arrive.  
  
As the plane departed the port, curiosity rose upon her. Sakura picked out a magazine and flipped it through randomly, when one page caught her attention.  
  
"HEIR OF LI EMPIRE MEETS WITH ACCEDENT"  
  
Sakura aghast.head spinning by the sudden unpleasant revelation. With a short of gasp, Sakura quivered just thinking about the consequences.  
  
No it couldn't be! The thoughts of Syaoran struck her like a knife piercing through her bare heart. The truth took her completely off guard. Nothing could dampen her sorrow, her grieve was beyond words.  
  
Sakura was already bursting with curiosity and sick with worry! Beads of perspiration were visible on her pale frightened face.  
  
What happened to Syaoran kun? And how could Eriol keep so peaceful at such urgent time?  
  
Sakura stared at Eriol, beneath the gentle face was an unreadable mask. As were reading her mind, Eriol's face softened. She must seem so obvious to him. At that moment, she wanted to pour all her emotions out to him, Thoughts about him holding her hand- for the briefest moment filled her mind then quickly fled away when she thought about Syaoran Li. She gazed into the distance and soon her vision dazed as she fell asleep.  
  
"We are here." Sakura woke up by a familiar voice followed by a light nuzzle. She squinted, dazzled by the bright warm sun light. Sakura could not hold back her anxiety. She had been longing for this flawless moment. For Syaoran and her would reunite again.  
  
Crowds of reporters surrounded the central hospital of Hong Kong.  
  
"Is Master Syaoran Li alright?"  
  
"What about the rumors that Mr. Li being engaged?"  
  
"Will Syaoran Li take over the Li's empire?"  
  
The reporters' eyes glimmered as they turned their attention to Eriol and Sakura expecting answers that would lead them to success.  
  
Sakura and Eriol groan in a union.  
  
At last, with the escorting of Eriol's butler, they finally managed to reach the entrance hall. Sakura was nervous as ever. She knocked on the door waiting for replies. For a long time it remained silent until a suspicious sharp breaking noise erupted form inside. Startled as she was, Sakura became increasing flustered. Following a sudden impulse, she gathered her vigor and went in before Eriol could stop her.  
  
Pieces of sparkling glasses were lying on the floor.and there he was. The amber haired boy, roughly about her age with a pair of deep, intensive hazel eyes. From the life and boldness of those incredible eyes, Sakura could see the boy that she once fell in love with.  
  
She could not help but smile.  
  
"Syaoran kun," She regarded in a mild tone, "are you alright?"  
  
Li studied the girl carefully, then frowned. "Do I know you?" He returned simply, coldly.  
  
The once profound affection was no where in sight 


	4. Only one

____________________________________  
  
Daijoubu - Tribute to the enchanted bond between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.all right reserve to CLAMP ^^;; so don't sue me.  
  
Daijoubu (a) Furzball  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER THREE- Only one  
  
Sakura was enraged immediately. It took all her self-controls to smother it away. How could he forget, her heart screamed repeatedly. It was later that she found out, Syaoran's illness was caused by amnesia from the severe car crush. Despite of her eagerness, all was deprived by Syaoran's cold response. Just then, Eriol too joined the room.  
  
"Li," His eyes fixed on his as casting a mesmer, "she is your girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Frustration formed upon Syaoran as he glared at Eriol, which promptly silenced him.  
  
"I'm not acquainted with any Kimomo girl." He replied with great irritation. "And who may you be?"  
  
It was then that the door flung open as a dark haired girl entered. Ignoring the guests entirely, she headed directly for Syaoran with a tender smile.  
  
"Melin," Syaoran's icy cheerless expression dimed immediately. "You are just on time."  
  
"Hai," She returned with an equally cherish tone. "I have came here to visit you."  
  
Sakura clenched her jaws shut. She was seething with anger. One more word she thought, and she would explode. What was she still doing in this room, with a Syaoran that she was completely disappointed in?  
  
"Meilin," Syaoran cast a quick peer at Sakura, "do I know her?"  
  
An ugly smirk appeared on Meilin Rae's delicate face.  
  
"Don't be silly," She giggled, avoiding Sakura's glare, "you have never met her in your life."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meilin's POV  
  
I know this is wrong but I can not risk of losing him. I deserve him more than you do Kinomoto. One must admit that love is selfish. Syaoran belongs to me, there is no doubt.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement, confirming silently. 


End file.
